In a vehicle such as a conventional motorcycle, as a body cover construction which forms a body shape, there is known, for example, a construction which has a front cover at the front of the vehicle, an inner cover which covers a rear portion of the front cover, a front leg shield at a lower portion of the front cover, and a leg shield lower cover at the rear of the front leg shield and has further a center cover which extends from the inner cover to the rear to cover the center of a body frame, side covers which extend from the center cover to the rear further to cover a rear portion of the body frame, and the like (for example, Patent Document 1).